A Forgotten Pain
by Nera789
Summary: Roxanne had always felt something for the blue villain,even if she knew a relationship between them would be impossible.But when Megamind kidnaps Roxanne alone on one of her weak days,things get out of hand & both of their lives are turned upside down.Pre
1. Like A Guy

**Pre-movie, time set about five years before when the movie picks up. Ahhh! When I had started thinking of this story, I wanted to start it right away… (even **_**if **_**I should be working on others…B(…I need to stop involving myself with so much stuff at once!) But I've been craving to make a story like this **_**sooo badly!**_

**This is sort of an AU, but it may've still been possible…idk. I'll see where my imagination takes me. xD **

"Metro Man?" Roxanne asked as the hero approached her. Her eyes shifted nervously.

"I thought I told you not to distract me when I'm working." Roxanne snapped at him from under her breath, microphone still in hand.

"I'm distracting you?" He asked smugly, and the surrounding, anxious faces that had congregated giggled.

"Well…_yeah, _if you're talking to me." She sighed, making a 'cut' gesture over to Hal.

"Were you live?"

"No…practicing. I wanted see how it looked on camera." She said, taking a step away.

"Oh…well, listen…Roxie…I wanted to ask you something." She paused and turned back to face him, her arms folded.

"Alright…"

"Well, I was thinking…did you want to go have lunch some time?" Roxanne huffed as she could almost feel the anticipation from the people behind her. Either way, this was going to be a top story, the reporter 'going out' with the town's hero or her turning him down. Metro Man had always been a friend of hers, that was always certain (him always saving her from Megamind and all) but now he was going to do this and ruin it all. After racing through a few thoughts, she came up with a compromise.

"As _friends._" She said, cocking an eyebrow. She could hear a combination of moans and chuckles behind her then. She rolled her eyes. _'Maybe this will be a good thing._' She tried to convince herself. '_It'll be good for ratings if anything, I guess…'_

"Alright. Tomorrow at two?" Roxanne nodded in agreement before watching him fly off. She turned to face Hal.

"You're gunna' go out with that jerk?" Hal asked with an irritated tone.

"We're going as _friends_, Hal. And he's not a jerk, he's just…" She sighed, "famous." She blinked, forcing a smile. "But this'll be good. Maybe people will want to watch the news more as an effect to this…"

"Wanting to see the city's girlfriend." Hal groaned, "but if you aren't actually going out with him, why-"

"Not all people will hear that." She smirked, "And it'd be their own fault for hearing lies."

"Aren't you worried about people…you know…asking personal questions about you and him?"

"They already _do. _Him saving me, yeah…people would _think _that's how it goes…being all overly grateful then get caught up in the moment, but really, I mean, come on… does it _always _have to end up like that? It would seem like a 'free pass' to a girlfriend for a hero, if you know what I mean." Hal's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, I mean…who likes insane strength, anyway?" Roxanne smiled. Though Hal always had a strange essence about him, it was usually tolerable and he was good for venting her problems with…which he was strangely _always _available for. They reported the news for the day, and after Roxanne returned home.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" She said, pulling off her jacket and hanging it on a hook by the door, "the things I do for work." She brushed her hair back. She walked over to her refrigerator, pulled out a bottle of water, and gulped some of it down.

'_I mean…I guess I shouldn't be judging him so harshly…he __**has **__saved my life more times then I can count…'_ she screwed the cap back on the bottle, sighing,_ 'maybe I do owe him at the very least a chance…' _she shrugged, reaching down to her bag and dumping the contents of it onto the counter. It was full of fliers of different events, her mail, a hairbrush, assortments of makeup, and among other similar things.

'He's never **actually **been rude, I guess…not intentionally, anyway.' She shook her head, sighing again as she sorted through the papers, 'Just…like a guy.'

**Ughh…it's probably going to kill me, but I'm going to try to limit the author notes (your welcome. XD) There's too much I don't want to give away…**

**Though I already have one part in particular that I may need to tweak to fit your guy's tastes. The rating may be subject to change.**

**I'll warn you now; I am already both hating _and_ loving the thought this story…**

**Anyway, other then that, you're on your own with the interpretations and you'll just have to wait! Muahahaha… :)**


	2. Lunch

Roxanne entered the restaurant, scanning for the black-haired superhero. Coming up short, she picked a booth not too far from the door. She watched out the window before a woman walked up to her.

"Hello, you must be Roxanne Richi…" The waitress said, taking out her notepad. She was a younger, dark girl with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, "can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Coffee, please…thank you." The waitress nodded, handing her a menu and putting one across the table. Roxanne cocked an eyebrow.

"_How did she kn-…oh, right…'City's big story'…"_ She rolled her eyes at her own hippocratic nature. It'd be nice to get more people to watch the news…but that also meant more people would know her out in public and more of what she did in her personal life…which can obviously get a little old after a while.

Ten minutes later, as she was looking down at her watch, walked in the hero in normal clothes, a black tee-shirt and jeans. Compared to her, he was massive, and as he walked in, it became more clear just how _massive _he was compared to everyone else, as well. A few whispers rose from around the room, some louder then others, as he sat down at the other side of the table.

"You're late…" She said, masking her expression by taking a sip of coffee.

"Sorry…I would've been earlier, but there was a mugger not too far from here so I took care of it."

"It's ok; I already ordered, but I told them it's no rush…" He smiled, shaking his head,

"That's fine. I think I'll just get a burger." He said, closing the menu. Not a minute after did the waitress return.

"Hello. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water. I'm ready to order, too."

"Ok, what would you like?"

"Just a burger and fries…throw whatever you want on it." He said, sitting back.

"You got it." She smiled, walking off. Metro Man looked back over at Roxanne.

"So, how've you been? I mean…it seems like we see each other at least once a week…but we never really talk."

"Yeah…seems that way, doesn't it?" She said, sitting up and setting down her cup,

"Thing is, our lives are so _publicized _it's not like we don't know what's going on with eachother…"

"Yeah, that's true." He smiled, watching her before his mouth faded into a straight line as a thought crossed his mind. "…_he _hasn't given you any trouble, lately, has he?"

"Not since the last time." She laughed through her nose, shaking her head.

"That's good."

"I've not heard of a break-out, so an _uneducated_ guess would say that he's still in prison…" She smiled, and he mirrored her in return.

"Everything going well at work?" He asked, dodging an awkward silence.

"Yep. I've actually had offers elsewhere, but I think I want to stay with KMCP. They're flexible…easy to work with; it's nice."

"I guess it would be easier if you like the people you work with…how's Hal?" The corner of his mouth pulled up, just barely on the verge of a smirk.

"He's ok…he's _Hal_…" She shook her head and huffed. She looked up at him; why was this so easy? She could've sworn the second she came in, cameras would be all over them _both_ and people would be mauling them. If not, then she figured there'd be enough awkward silences that _someone's _phone would go off. '_He's experienced with these sort of things…' _She guessed, rolling her eyes to herself.

"By the way, Roxanne…um, sorry for interrupting you yesterday. It was the only time I could fit in to talk to you…."

"Oh, no, it's fine...I just, you know…when you're surrounded by people and…"

"and people are waiting to jump on your reaction? I get it….again, I should've found some time when it was less public."

"Well…here, let's get off that subject…I mean, like you said earlier, it's like we _always _see each other…but we never really talk."

"Alright…well, here; here's a 'normal' subject…what type of music are you interested in?" Roxanne's eyes widened.

"Wow..when you said 'normal' you weren't kidding…too bad you didn't say it was a _completely _different subject…" Metro Man shrugged.

"You said to change it."

"Ok…well, I'll listen to practically everything…I tend to like more music with meaning, though…"

"Like what?" She shrugged,

"I don't know…some of the softer rock is really pretty…like 'Roses' by Poets Of The Fall…or 'My December' by Linkin Park…

"So sad rock…"

"No….not necessarily; upbeat music is good, too…and I listen to a lot of it; it's just I find more meaningful music like _that_ to be sort of…liberating and a breath of fresh air…like the writers aren't just throwing together lyrics to make money…they're actually putting feeling into it."

"What kind of 'upbeat' music do you listen to?"

"'upbeat' ranges from most forms of rock, to pop…"

"Rap?" She shrugged,

"I've not found many…but there _are_ some, yeah. It's hard to generalize the music when you've not heard the song…even if it's in a specific genre."

"True."

"So what about you? What kind of music do you like?" She asked.

"Well…Rock is always good; classical…like Elvis."

"I could see that…" She smiled.

"But yeah, I'll listen to most genres."

"Here you are-" The waitress said, holding a tray in one hand, a pot of coffee in the other. She set down the pot, handed them their plates, then poured in some fresh coffee in Roxanne's mug.

"Thank you." Roxanne nodded.

"Yep, thanks-"

"No problem. You two enjoy…anything else I can get you?"

"Not that I can think of, at the moment." Roxanne shook her head, smiling.

"Ok. Take your time." The waitress said, walking off. Roxanne glanced down at her plate; it was spaghetti with white sauce and chicken, sprinkled on top was ground garlic and shredded Parmesan cheese. She unfolded her napkin and pulled out the fork.

"You actually have _time _to listen to music?" She said after swallowing a fork full.

"You'd be surprised." He laughed, popping a french fry in his mouth as Roxanne took another bite.

"So where do you even stay? I mean…even superheroes need sleep and a roof over their heads, right?"

"Yeah..." He took a bite of the cheeseburger, swallowed, then leaned forward, "I renovated the old abandoned school house…complete privacy, no one even suspects it." He whispered, putting a hand on the side of his mouth to block the sound from traveling.

"Oh…I guess that works." She nodded. Metro Man took another bite,

" You're the only person I trusted enough to tell…one of those things you need to tell at least _a _person."

"Hmm…well, your secret's safe with me…" She nodded, wiping her mouth with the napkin.

"So is yours." Roxanne paused.

"Huh?"

"The fact you're actually _enjoying _this." Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Ok, yes…I'll admit it…a little company other then Hal is nice, sometimes…but this _isn't _a date, let me remind you…"

"I didn't say it was…" He raised his hands, "it's just kinda' funny that I finally got you to just sit down and talk. I mean, me being a _hero_…usually that sort of thing isn't difficult." Roxanne twitched an eyebrow, setting down her fork.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just not usually hard to…" He trailed off, watching her expression.

"So you think that just because you're a _hero_…you can get any girl you want?" Her eyes hardened, speculating him.

"No, that's not what I meant…"

"Tell you what, I'm full…and I got the answer I suspected…Here's money for the tip and the meal…I had a nice evening, so thank you for that." She grabbed her things, and stood up.

"Roxanne, I didn't mean it like…"

"I know you didn't, but it's ok…really…" She said back before walking out…not noticing the stares she was getting.

**I tried to fix the previous saying about the awkward silence I had before. **


	3. The Feeling's Mutual

"Hello, Roxanne…rough day?" The man asked as she stormed up the steps and into her apartment complex.

"Hi, Carlos…yeah, you could say that…" She smiled weakly at the black-haired, Puerto Rican man.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she walked up the first step, stopping her momentarily. She sighed.

"I will be." She replied, walking up the rest of the steps. She walked down the hallway and down to her door, pulling out her keys from her bag. She flipped to the right one, stuck it in the lock, and turned it open. As she walked in, she cocked an eyebrow at the odd silence. She scanned the area, moving from the kitchen, living room then down the hallway. She did a double take as she glanced at her balcony and glass doors to it, finding a door was open and the familiar jetbike was hovering over the balcony. Her eyes widened as she took a step back, and a hand covered over her mouth. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was a sensation of mist spraying at her face and an odd, 'pzzzz' sound.

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened to the blurry, though familiar, scenario. She was in a sitting position, her hands tied behind her back and attached to the chair, her legs bound together at the ankles.<p>

"Hello, Miss Richi…" A an evilly delighted voice called and she huffed in return,

"_Really? _Of _all_ times…" Her eyes drooped in exhaustion, her head flopping back in annoyance. The blue villain walked out of the shadows, his green eyes inquistive and puzzling, yet hard with distrust.

"You seem distracted…may I remind you, you were just kidnapped by the most dangerous villain on the planet…that doesn't concern you?"

"What time is it?" She blinked, seeing the inefficiently lit lair.

"Later…you've been out for a while." He remarked as she ignored him, standing up and putting a hand behind his back, the other pressing buttons below the computer screen.

"I just wanted to go home and _sulk_ by myself…but _no, _of course _you _had to show up." His eyebrow twitched.

"What?" She shook her head,

"As if you care…" She looked away, distant. He speculated her silently, blinking before smiling back,

"I may." She threw him back an irritated glance before scanning the surroundings.

"Hey...where's Minion?"

"He's out getting some used tesla coils and parts…he won't be back for a while; out of the country." He smiled, "So tell me, Roxanne...what has you so stressed? I've not seen you like this." His voice was faintly rushed, though masked with self-confidence. She sighed in response.

"Why do _you _care?" He shrugged, sitting back down in his swivel chair and it rolled about half way from the computer toward her.

"_Naturally_ brilliant minds come with_ natural_ curiosity." He smirked before watching her shake her head.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He asked, watching her. His eyes shifting to an uncertain confusion, "it's a personal problem, isn't it? That's why you can't tell me?" She rolled her eyes, looking away from him.

"It is, isn't it? You don't want me to know because you think I'd use it against you."

"You guessed it." She stared back. He slumped back in his chair, thinking for a moment, then smirking,

"What if I told you I was willing to make an exception? Just for today? Minions' not here; it'd be just between you and me." She cocked an eyebrow at him skeptically.

"Why would you do that?"

"You seem like you've had a rough day…it seems like _someone _should cut you a break."

"And…_you _are the one volunteering to do it?"

"I've had a good day." He shrugged, "I've gotten a new invention."

"Oh, really? And what's that?"

"Tell me what's bothering you, and I'll tell you what my new invention is…it's only fair."

"How do I know you're not lying? That you'll just decide not to tell me once I give you my story?" He pulled out his dehydration gun and disintegrated the ropes bounding her ankles. He flipped it around his finger and placed it back in his holster.

"You and I both know that you have the potential and wits to get out of the rope bounding your hands by yourself. I just released your legs, so I'm trusting you enough to not run and stay oblivious of the lair's location." She blinked.

"Ok…I still don't see why this is so important to you…" All logic screamed to keep quiet and take off the first chance she got…but she couldn't help but see every now and then a spark of genuine curiosity in his eyes and almost…sympathy? That couldn't be it…supervillains didn't sympathize with their victims. But the farther she got into the story, the more she got evidence of it…his eyes had somehow softened, _truly _softened, and he was leaning toward her, intently listening.

"Well…I finally decided to have lunch with Metro Man…just to see how it'd go…but I hate the idea of the 'hero/damsel' thing; I can't stand it…heroes think that just because they help people they can get a free ride with a girl…which he obviously thought. The _nerve! _I mean, I appreciate what he does, but that doesn't obligate me to date him just because he asks, you know?" It was like it had all jumped out at once, and her eyes widened, looking away.

"It's stupid; It doesn't matter…I've said too much." She looked back up at him and cocked an eyebrow; it was as if his entire persona and presence had shifted.

His voice slightly deepened defensively, "what'd he do?"

"It wasn't what he did, it was what he said."

"Then what did he say?" She shrugged,

"Just…that being a hero, it's easy to get girls to talk to him, essentially…" She locked eyes with him, "satisfied? Is your morbid curiosity pleased with hearing my girl-ish problems, now?" He blinked, looking down.

"You said it was easy for him to get girls to talk with him?…_girls _is plural…how many do you think there were_, before_?…perhaps…in the _future_?" Her eyes batted with his logic, shifting insecurely. It had brought up a whole new line of questions. Even though it was just as friends, Metro Man obviously had ideas to some day be a couple…but how could she know if he was ever cheating on her? Hell, he could make it across the planet in almost no time at all…who knew if there weren't things out of state, out of the _country_ that he had involved himself with?

Come to think of it, why was he late to lunch, if he was so fast? She frowned as her eyes glossed. _'Control…I can't do this in front of him…_'She blinked once, hard.

"Why are you-"

"_Caring?…" _He interrupted, "because I know what it's like to not be cared about." Her eyes widened, and her jaw felt like dropping, '_did he __**really **__just say that? He's up to something…or he's __**on **__something…this isn't him…' _She re-checked and re-checked his expression and body language, coming up empty of deception. The more she searched, the more she pushed to keep from being drawn to him. Here was an evil supervillain trying to understand her problems, which, the more she thought about it, the more it seemed he'd have experience with. She always knew there was something about him that she couldn't ignore…his intelligence, his otherworldly color and background…but she knew all too well how quick things could go badly if she _ever _showed a weakness in favor of him. It was just something she had learned to bury, which wasn't hard considering he was _evil_ and had always kidnapped her_. _The little flame that she had once felt for him had been smothered.

But now _this. _He had all the opportunity in the world to humiliate her with insults like a real villain would and here he was…relating to her problems?

"I'm not so sure if that invention is all that important, anymore…"

"Why not?" He laughed.

"Because you're screwing with my head…" She trailed off.

"How so?" He was closer now, though still a respectful distance away.

"Do you hear yourself?" Her eyes widened at him with obviousness, "… "I cant-"

"You can't what?" His voice was muffled, looking hard at her.

"I can't…be like this…God, dammit! Why did you kidnap me on a weak day?"

"Why would it matter if you're weak or not when I kidnap you?" She almost immediately looked away before she flinched at the next thing he said. "You can rest your hands in your lap, now. I know you've been untied for a while." Her eyes shifted nervously and let go of the rope that had once bounded her to the back of the chair. It landed with a loud th-clap in the silent lair, and she resentfully rested her hands in her lap. She could feel the kindle re-heat with a single, weak flame, even with as much as she forced to smother it.

"You don't _always _have to be so strong, Roxanne…" She didn't answer, and he looked away, taking a step's worth of distance away in his chair, "If Metro Man _is _what he says he is…then you deserve better." He said before standing up and walking to one of the desks crowded with buttons…Roxanne assumed to _look _like he was doing something instead of just stepping away awkwardly. The flame began to heat up.

"It was a forget-me-spray…the invention I came up with? The usual one that I've had, and the one I used to get you here, was just knock-out spray. My intention when I first brought you here was to test it…though…seeing the circumstance…I don't think it's all that necessary, now."

"And why is that?" He walked back to sit in his chair.

"Because we already had a deal that today never happened." The flame grew in her throat, splitting off and flickering. He was close now, intently speculating and seeing through her masked insecurity. She couldn't bring herself to look at his vibrant green eyes; it'd only be gasoline to the growing fire. Though when would she get another chance like this? She figured very slim to none, and all common sense and reason flew out the window. She looked up, making eye contact and seeing his understanding, truthful expression. With no thought process at all it seemed, she found herself quickly leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. She could feel his shock melt away the longer she stayed…though the longer she stayed, the more reality began to sink in. She quickly pulled away and she took in a gasp of air, as if it had all flooded back through the window. She stood up abruptly, taking a few steps away with her back facing him.

"Oh my god…Oh my god, what did I just do…" She panicked, shaking her head with one hand covering her face, the other holding her elbow up.

"This isn't right, I can't believe I-"

"That you what? Trusted your instinct for once?" He stood up, his tone protective.

"My _instincts? _I just kissed a guy that I've claimed to hate since I've first met him! A-a _villian _who has _kidnapped _me, my entire life! You and I both know that if this got out, both our reputations would be destroyed completely." She snapped back nervously.

"Who said it has to get out?" He stepped forward, his voice low and was now standing behind her. Her eyebrows vexed, '_Was that why he was so…concerned about earlier when I told him about Metro Man?…Did he feel the same way that I did about him; about showing weakness…' _Questions raced through her head like a busy street, there was no way of pin-pointing one sound out of all the other commotion…let alone have time to stop and actually think about an answer. 'Was that why he always kidnapped her? Was he being defensive about Metro Man hurting her, earlier?' Were just a few of the questions that she tried to wrap her head around.

"You don't have to be afraid." He whispered, resting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch, her heart thumping against her chest.

"Roxanne…I'm not all who you think I am…" She turned around, but didn't look up at him. He cautiously took her hand, resting it against his chest.

"I don't _want_ you to think I'm as evil as people make me out to be…I might not be from Earth, but I still have a heartbeat…I'm not_...soulless."_ Her hand felt weird and vulnerable underneath his, though she could definitely feel a pulse beneath her hand…going at about the same fast rate as hers was.

"I know fate has burdened us with the impossibility of ever truly being together…but no one has to know about today." She looked up at him.

"Minions' out…and Metro Man wouldn't suspect me kidnapping you today." He laughed through his nose, "it's Tuesday…I think I've usually kidnapped you around the end of the week, am I right?" She smirked, hiding it by looking back down. He gently picked up her chin to make her face him again. He took a moment to take in her smile, something he hadn't been privileged to see directed toward him up until now. He mirrored her before letting out a faint chuckle.

"As if _I'm_ the villian…" He cradled side of her face in his hand and she closed her eyes, covering her hand over his. "You stole my heart a _long_ time ago…" His smiled faded to a straight line, his eyes desperate, "quite frankly, though…I don't want it back."

Her eyes opened momentarily before leaning back in to kiss him…though with less urgency this time. It had to last.

* * *

><p><strong>B uncanon, anyone? Lol this scene was tricky.**

**You guys got the idea, though, right? I don't have to write what followed….…? Because quite frankly…I don't want to. Lol I'm not that type of writer. (this was the part I was talking about, earlier…I don't want the entire story to have that image lingering over it…let's just know that it happened, and lets leave it at that…) Though I'm skipping it, should I still change the rating?**

**Rofl I came across the old Follow Me amv I made a while ago…I tried thinking it in terms of this chapter and my sides hurt from laughing so hard. XDDDD**


	4. Sick Day?

-_Two weeks later-_

"James? Sorry…I'm calling in sick today...I've felt terrible since I've gotten up…Get Miranda to report for me today, ok?" She wrapped her free arm around her stomach.

"_Ok, Roxanne. Wow, you __**don't **__sound good. Are you sure you're ok?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should be back by tomorrow."

"_Alright, well, take it easy, Roxie."_

"Thanks James." She clicked the 'end' button on her cellphone before migrating over to her refrigerator. She opened the door, pulled out a container of yogurt, and popped a spoonful into her mouth. Her eyebrow arched and the spoon in her mouth slowly receded as she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. The spoon clanked to the floor and she covered her mouth, rushing for the bathroom.

After puking, without lifting her head, she pulled on the handle to flush it down the toilet. She stood up, wiping the remains of it from her mouth and washing her hands in the nearby sink. As she reached for her toothbrush, she looked into the mirror with confusion.

It was as if all the sickness she had previously felt before she had hurled had somehow just miraculously vanished. The stomach ache was completely gone. She finished brushing before vexing an eyebrow.

"_Bad food? I __**did**__ have a tuna sandwich yesterday during lunch that didn't exactly look…first rate." _She shook her head, walked into the living room, and switched on the radio for some background noise.

'_Well I don't know if I'm ready_

_To be the man I have to be.' _ She had recognized the song. 'With Arms Wide Open' by Creed, it seemed it had been forever since she heard it last.

'_I take a breath, I take her by my side_

_We stand in awe, we've created life.' _Her eyebrow twitched with confusion and she froze momentarily before her eyebrows pushed more tightly together.

"Wait…" Her eyes shifted. It all seemed silly, the song bringing on the idea at almost the perfect time. Still…

'_Whatever I caught…it's making me delusional…_' She rolled her eyes, walking over to the calendar. Post-it notes were stuck to the numerous boxes, labeling the previous events and future events to come that she'd need to cover. It was currently July 12th, and she flipped it back a month to June. There was a red dot on June 6th, and she counted forward seven, then twenty-eight days. It came out to be July 10th, and she shook her head.

'_What?' _She re-counted, checked for errors, then shook her head again.

'_How am I…two days late for my period? I never miss…" _She stepped back cautiously, _'That's impossible. You have to have…' _ She froze and heart sake as her thoughts drifted back about two weeks ago, but she tried to shake the thought away.

"This is all just a coincidence…bad food, and…" She shot a glance at the calendar and back, "And…it's only two days…it's just…late…girls have late periods all the time." She shrugged nervously before biting her lip. If what she thought was true, it could jeopardize her entire life and career. How would it have even been possible? He wasn't even _near _the same species as her; he came from an entirely different planet_._

"Ok, ok…before I get too hasty…I should probably take a…" She huffed, the word still raw and alien to her, "pregnancy test." She walked down the hallway into her modern styled bedroom. The carpet was a vanilla color, the wood and square headboard of her bed was a dark cedar with a silver line crossing horizontally about a fourth of the way down, the top blanket on her bed was red and the pillows were white. To the right of the door was her desk and chair, matching the wood of her bed. Papers were stacked atop of the desk to the sides and a black lamp with a flexible neck was placed to the left side of the main writing area in the middle. To the right of her bed also on the back wall was a door to her closet, which she walked over to and opened. As she pulled out a pair of jeans and strapless white shirt, she paused momentarily. '_Wait…I can't go like this to get a __**pregnancy test**__…Someone will see me…and get suspicious…' _She could see it on the headline now. 'Reporter Roxanne Richi Sexually Active With Unknown Partner.' She groaned; the press and newspapers always had a way of catching people's eyes by jumping to conclusions. She shook her head with irritation before getting dressed. She pushed some of her clothes to the side, in the mind to find something to pull over with a big collar, a big hat to cover her face, and glasses. Though as she raided her closet, a heavy, metallic bracelet fell. She speculated it momentarily as it laid on the floor before picking it up and flipping it this way and that. _'How did this get in there?' _Underneath the device was the familiar 'M' printed; she had seen Megamind with the bulky thing on his wrist before; he had tried deceiving Metro Man by disguising himself as an ordinary person and it would illuminate him in a blue light. Though the metal was old and didn't look at all suitable to wear. She speculated that it must've caught on her clothes somehow; there were enough cracks and open mechanisms that it could have gotten tangled or caught on.

'_If this thing works, then it actually might come in handy…' _She cautiously wrapped it around her wrist. Surprisingly, there were a few labeled buttons among the other cords screwed into place. On the side of the bracelet was a little silver button that she clicked in, and a small, old screen barely blinked on. Around the screen were four buttons labeled 'Scn and Msk/U, then last two were arrows pointing in the opposite direction. On the screen read, 'rcd1', and closing her eyes, she reluctantly clicked the 'Msk' button. She opened them after hearing a strange 'bbzzoo' sound, and even though she didn't feel any different, she looked down at her hand and found that it had changed into a more masculine, though blue, form. She gasped, pulling off the bracelet and stupidly examining it. Her hand returned to normal through the blue light, and she searched for the nearest mirror, ending up back in the bathroom and was relieved to see her own face. She took in a breath then breathed it out before slowly fixing the bracelet back on her wrist. Her eyes widened when she saw the face staring back at her in the mirror. Though her blue eyes hadn't changed, the entire rest of her had… into the blue, big-headed villain.

"Wha-" She held her throat. _'The voice doesn't change…' _she thought, looking down at the device then back up.

"I can't go as _him_…that's not any more discreet then if I went as myself." It was strange to see his body talk with her voice, and she chuckled a little. For dignity reasons, she decided to leave his image be, though smirked at the thought if she hadn't. '_Oooo…he has no __**idea**__how much I could've messed with him!' _She shook her head, pressing the left arrow and the screen showed 'rcd2'. This one was still a guy, though the face wasn't recognizable. He had blonde hair, a strong jawline, and a strong build (not compared to Metro Man, of course). She shook her head again.

"I'm not gunna' go as a dude…that'd be just…weird and awkward. And I'm sure I'll have to talk at some point or another, I can't sound like a girl but look like a guy." She clicked it to Minion(which she was surprised to find she wasn't drowning and she still didn't feel like anything had changed), then finally pressed it to 'rcd4', which was a casual looking woman with blonde hair, a regular yellow shirt and blue jeans on. A regular civilian.

"Perfect…let's just hope I don't run into _her _or her friends…." She grabbed her bag as she walked out of her apartment door, locked it, and then headed down the stairs.

'_I think Carlos should be on his break, by now.' _As a precaution, she didn't bother to look for him, and zoomed down the steps without interruption. She hopped on her yellow scooter, and drove to the nearest pharmacy.

Once there, she bought five different brands of the tests and luckily, no one had acknowledged her on her trip.

Once she got back, with the paper bag in hand, she clicked off the image, and walked up to her apartment complex.

"Miss Richi." Carlos greeted, waving a hand.

"Hi Carlos." She quickly said back, rushing up the steps then down to her door.

She spilled the tests on her kitchen/bar counter from the bag and picked one up, reading the instructions.

After taking them, she laid them across the sink countertop in her bathroom. She bit her thumbnail as she waited before her head snapped up to a knock on the door. She walked out of her bathroom to confirm if she had heard right.

"Hello?" She called cautiously at the door.

"Hey, Roxie! It's me, Hal." Her eyes widened as she looked down, seeing she had forgotten to pull back on her pants after taking the tests. The kitchen countertop still had the test's boxes and paperbag laid out across it.

"Hold on!" She scooped up the boxes and bag and stuffed them in the trash under her kitchen sink. She ran to her bathroom, frantically pulled on her pants and checked on the tests, seeing that none of them had results yet. She huffed, shutting the bathroom door behind her and running to the main door.

She opened it enough for the chain to allow, and Hal greeted her.

"Hey, what were you doing?"

"Nothing! Uh…cleaning…"

"I thought boss said you were sick?"

"I am; that's why I was cleaning…I've heard exercise helps you get better faster…" She replied, unsure if he'd buy it.

"Oh…well I was just stopping by to see how you were doing. Can I come in?" Her eyes shot back at the bathroom then back.

"Uh…you know, I'm probably still really contagious…" She coughed away from him, "you wouldn't want what I have, it's pretty bad…and it's probably all over in here…" She said through her teeth.

"Oh…well I just won't touch my face, then."

"It's airborne, too…trust me…I probably shouldn't even be this close to you."

"Alright, whatever you say…a get well bunny?" He handed her a small, purple bunny through the crack and she hesitantly took it.

"Thank you, Hal…I should be back by tomorrow, though…"

"Ok! See ya' then, Roxaroo." He left, and Roxanne shut the door and leaned back against it. She examined the stuffed animal, and as she did, she noticed the bracelet was still on her wrist.

"_Both _of you are going in the _back _of my closet…" She said, pulling the metallic thing off her wrist and walking down the hallway to throw them both in a box for 'un-used stuff, but not to be thrown away' in the back of her bedroom closet. She paused momentarily before her previous mission came back to mind, and she rushed to her bathroom. She hesitated before opening the door, her hand on the handle.

'_I can't believe what's through this door could change my entire life…' _she took in a slow breath before opening the door and glancing over at the tests. She covered her mouth as she gasped and took a few steps back, finding that all five were positive. All had different ways of portraying it, one turned red, one had two lines, two were plus signs, and the last was an ironic smiley face.

"Oh, no…no, no, no, no…I'm dreaming, I must just be dreaming…" She pushed her hair back, "I'm going to wake up and none of this will be real…" She walked back to her living room, pacing. "This isn't even possible, he's not even _close _to the same species…" Her breathing quickened as a thought crossed her mind.

'How would I even break the news to him?' Megamind had very rarely intimidated her, but the thought of telling him that she was pregnant with his child made her woozy, and she had to sit down on her couch. She covered her face with her hands, leaning forward.

"No, no, no…" She had never agreed with abortion, which frightened her even more. She didn't know how Megamind would take it; if he were really as evil as people said he was, and he was unsure about the situation (which seemed more then likely) what would he think about someone else like him around? Come to think of it, how did _she _feel about having someone else like him around? Would the baby take on his traits, his personality? As much as she didn't want to think about it, her imagination began to run wild with panic, running through images of an evil blue baby.

"Alright, deep breath, Roxanne…just calm down…" She took in a heap of air, and then blew it back out.

"Tomorrow after work…" She sighed, shutting her eyes tight with anxiety, "I'll go look for the lair." She pushed her hair out of her face, "I can't get help from Hal…He'll want to know why, and if we did get in, I'll need to talk to Megamind privately…" She rubbed her face.

'_It can't be that hard to find, right?'_


	5. Anxiety

"You heard it here from KMCP channel 7 news. I'm Roxanne Richi reporting live in our wonderful town of Metro City." She made a 'cut' gesture over to Hal, and walked over to hand him her microphone.

"Ok, Hal…see you tomorrow." She quickly walked past him.

"Whoa, Roxie, wait…what's the rush?" Hal asked as she climbed onto her scooter.

"I-uh…have an appointment. You know, making sure I'm getting better…I still feel a little sick." Which surprisingly, wasn't far off. She had already taken care of the morning sickness _this morning._ But she had felt off all day…and not just her stomach, her back and just general aches.

"Oh…o-ok…." Hal replied, holding up a hand as she drove off.

"Ok…so it has to be out of town…it can't be in one of these sky scrappers because I remember that dome-like ceiling…and there has to be a lot of land, I'm sure…He's had so many _huge _inventions, there's no way he'd be able to hide it downtown." She tried to think back to her surroundings when she had been kidnapped. '_That dome…' _she nodded, '_So a big place…out of town…with some sort of dome roof somewhere…' _Her eyes brightened.

"That abandoned observatory! '_It's out in the middle of nowhere…it's solitary, and it has a dome.' _She nodded with her best bet, and headed down the street leading that direction.

The noise of the scooter had drowned out some of her thoughts, but having some alone time, she couldn't help but try to organize some of her questions and that still buzzed in her head.

'_Ok…so if this is actually real…and let's say he's __**not **__ok with it…like he's afraid of what could happen as a result, what do I do, then? What might __**he **__do?' _She felt her pace quicken. He was known as an evil villain, and a _smart _evil villain at that. She tried to shake away the insane images her brain began to conjure up again.

'_But… what if he would want the baby? I mean…him being the only of his kind on Earth…' _Her countering logic seemed safer and, quite frankly, more realistic, '_Even before that night, he doesn't strike me as a villain that would threaten to 'cut it out himself' _as her thoughts had considered, '_come to think of it, whenever he kidnapped me, I never got hurt…the alligators were always just a few feet out of reach, the weapons obviously had never went off…and the more I think of it, he hadn't even used the forget-me-stick… It always turned out to be the spray.' _She sighed, feeling a slight burst of relief. _'ok…ok, so…if we decide to have the baby…what happens then? How would I explain it to work; I can't keep this kind of thing a secret forever…even if I did use that image bracelet thing…I'll still feel the weight; I'd still get fatigued…the bracelet didn't change me completely, I was still me…the baby would still be there. And what about after the baby's born? Someone would find out…and I can't take…how ever many months off of work for no reason…' _She looked up, and it was nearly late afternoon.

"I'll have to find it quick before it gets dark." She came up a hill that overlooked the lake that split the road two ways then branched from there to the rest of the city. She looked up to find a higher hill that the abandoned observatory had been built on, but the building across the small golf was what had caught her attention. It was about three times the abandoned observatory's size, she could make out a makeshift dome atop of it, and all around the area were bunkers and extra storage compartments.

"…I'm getting the feeling that _this _may be slightly more likely…" She rolled her eyes at the obviousness as she took the road toward the large, strange building.

She parked her scooter just in front of the brick wall and got off.

'_There has to be __**some way **__to get in…knowing him, there has to be some complicated way of getting in, like a trap door, or…' _she studied the brick walls, noticing that only two or three of the slabs had graffiti. She walked over to them, running both her hands against the bricks to feel for any type of raised bump or loose brick. Her hands ran into the middle graffiti wall, and they slipped through. Caught off balance, she fell through entirely, and found herself on the other side. She dazedly shook her head, taking in her new surroundings.

"Yep…definitely it…I don't know of any regular abandoned building having some…high-tech hologram for an entrance…" She said as she rubbed her head.

She walked into the building going through a dark room with various unfinished and rusted inventions hanging on the walls, from the ceiling, and building up toward the walkway to the next door. Getting through to the next door, she reluctantly opened it. Luckily it was better lit, but the capacity of inventions and gadgets lying around hadn't gone down. She quietly walked in, watching for any sign of movement. Her heart thumped against her chest as the silence seemed to choke the atmosphere around her, and she stopped momentarily to gain better control.

'_It's just him…and I've seen some of this stuff before…it's not like it's anything new…' _

Before she could let a breath out, she felt a hand cover over her mouth from behind and she yelped, the sting of abrupt white fear making her jump.

"Roxanne?" The hand fell away from her mouth, and she blindly turned to it, pulling out the pepper spray from her pants pocket and spraying it in the voice's direction. She heard a loud shout in pain, and she carefully opened her eyes. Megamind was recoiling backwards, his hands covering his face.

"Ah, what the _hell _was that for?" He yelled out.

"Oh….oh! God, I'm sorry…sorry, it's just an immediate reaction…" She stepped toward him, unsure if he'd be willing for her help or not.

"And you spray me in the face with _pepper spray? _God damn, it's a good thing you didn't have a gun on you!"

"I'm so sorry; you stuck up on me…"

"I couldn't see who you were…and _this _isn't making it any better!" He stood up from being leaned over, "how did you find here, anyway?" He took in a breath through his teeth, one hand still cupped over his face as he attempted to open his eyes, but they clamped shut again. She rushed over to him, unsure of how to help.

"It wasn't…_too _hard to find…just a little investigating, and I'm a reporter. That sort of thing comes naturally." She opened her mouth, shut it, and then hesitantly opened it again, "Megamind…I, need to talk to you about something…" Best to get it out of the way now while he couldn't see, she supposed.

"Alright, just…don't spray me in the face again, _please_…who came up with this heinous concoction?" He tried to open his eyes again, but failed and slightly leaned forward again.

"Megamind, I think I'm pregnant…" She blurted out before biting her lip. He slowly looked up (or as much as he could, anyway) and his face fell.

"Well, I guess I have to wish the two of you a happy life, then… why did you feel it necessary to come here and _blind_ me?" He blinked hard, trying to wash the stuff out of his eyes.

"What? No, Megamind…it would be yours." He hesitated before shaking his head and wiping his eyes.

"That's impossible, Roxanne. I'm not even close to human."

"I know, but…you're the only one I've had…" She breathed out, not wanting to finish her sentence and hoping he'd get the message.

"Oh…" He trailed off, and then looked toward her, "What makes you think you're pregnant?"

"I've had morning sickness…and I'm three days late for my period…" She sighed, "…and…I took five different brands of home pregnancy tests…they were all positive."

He breathed out, cautiously dropping his arms incase the sting would increase again. She watched as his brows pressed together, his shoulders and face falling. He sighed, shutting his eyes before responding. "I understand if you don't want it."

She blinked, "Wait…what?"

"It wouldn't be from Earth, right? It won't have any more purpose here then I do…if you don't want the baby, then I understand." His jaw tensed and he took a step away from her. She paused. Was that it? He thought _she _would want to get rid of it?

"…No, Megamind…I wouldn't do that…" She slowly shook her head, "I'm keeping it…I-I just didn't know how you would…"

"How I would…?"

She huffed, "How you would take it…which has been surprisingly well considered what I had been coming up with, before."

"Well…I'm still trying to stop my eyes from _burning out of their sockets…_" He blinked a few times, "but I'm still not so sure it's possible for…u-um…_us…_to have a child."

"But I'm having all the signs…"

"I know…so if you want, I could do a blood test. I have a machine that if I put in a blood sample, it'll tell me just about everything _blood _can tell you. Including pregnancy. It'll be much more accurate then a home test." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"How do _you _know so much about all this?"

"You do a lot of reading when you're in prison…" he shrugged, blinking one last time.

"And like I said before…_naturally _brilliant minds come with natural curiosity."

**XDD poor Megamind…haha! Sorry if this story has seemed a little…TOO coinsidential or moving too fast; I'm kinda' limited with what I can do. :/**

**I wanted to add a little more conversation here, but I think regardless it'd be better in the next chapter. **


	6. Sympathy

"Minion's still not here, is he?" Roxanne asked as he took her upstairs into the main area.

"No. He's still out." He let the elevator drop her off upstairs and he pointed toward his black swivel chair.

"Just wait up here for a sec, ok? You can sit there-"

"Oh, really? Are you sure you don't need to tie me to my usual chair to keep me restrained?" He smiled back at her before he disappeared back to the bottom floor. She folded her arms, taking in her surroundings and looking around the lair. She always had to keep her full focus on Megamind, watch his every move and decipher what he might be planning. Other then a few quick glances at the general area, she never had the chance to take in the smaller details. She smirked; it all seemed silly now.

She sat down in the swivel chair, folding her legs and turning the chair to face the desks crowded with buttons and four screens with snow mounted atop of her left was a gap of empty wall, then another similar group of desks and screens followed. All along the walls other then the gap and the way for the escalator were other complicated mechanisms that she couldn't identify with blinking buttons and dials. The sun had gone down outside and the lair struggled to conserve light with only the computers and limited lighting above; though it was still easy enough to see.

"Ok, Roxanne, I'll just need a small sample of blood…" She heard him say as the elevator brought him back up with a small syringe in hand. He stepped toward her with the needle, and she slightly flinched backwards.

"What?"

"It's just…a supervillain is coming at me with a syringe and telling me he wants to test my blood…it's generally not something I should be ok with." She finally laughed through her nose. He lightly rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I can't say it won't hurt, but it's no different then a regular needle…" He carefully lifted up her sleeve, cleaned off an idea on her upper arm, and slid in the needle.

"So…I know you said you read when you were in prison…but it seems like you've done this before."

"I've taken my own blood." He said, pulling out the needle and dabbed off the area again, "looking at the differences, that sort of thing."

"…Was there anything different?" He looked up.

"Other then me maybe having a bit higher blood pressure then you guys? …No, not really." He stood up, "I'll be right back; this'll take a bit for the machine to analyze so we'll have to wait."

She nodded, and he retreated back down to the ground floor. Once there, he walked down a hallway to a large machine. After turning it on, he pressed a few buttons on a protruding keyboard and a small metallic cylinder slid out with a protective lid next to it. The lid slid away to reveal a small hole and he pressed the blood through the needle into the cylinder. The cylinder then slid back in and the machine's sound went from a low murmur to a loud roar. He discarded the syringe in a nearby 'hazard' bin, and headed back upstairs.

"Hmmm, you've not ran off yet, I see." Megamind smirked as the elevator lifted him up and Roxanne threw him back a sarcastic smile.

"So you said you've tested on yourself…why haven't you tested…um…" She scrabbled for less awkward words, "fertility between-"

"Miss Richi, did you honestly think I had a reason to test _that?" _He quickly cut in, his voice awkwardly nervous, "Besides, there wouldn't have really been a way to. You kinda' need both parts of the puzzle to see if it works…and not until now, did that possibility surface…"

"Oh…" She trailed off.

"I just assumed it wasn't possible…but you took those home tests and they came out positive… so I just want to check with a blood test to get a better idea of what's going on…the situation being slightly less then _normal…_me not being human." He shrugged, pulling her old kidnapping chair from the side and sitting in it backwards facing her. She nodded slightly, fidgeting in the chair.

"So…" She started in, unsure, "if this really _does_ happen…what're we going to do? The moment the faintest bulge is visible, people will be swarming me with questions of who the father is."

"You can borrow the holowatch. Though I've seemed to misplace it…"

"But what happens when the baby comes? Not only would we not be able to go to a _hospital_, but I don't want the baby to live in secrecy his or her entire life…"

"…What if the baby doesn't have to live in secrecy?" She looked up at him.

"What if we just…tell everyone?" He continued, but she shook her head.

"You know we can't do that, I'd loose my job, not to mention Metro Man would freak out at both of us-"

"I won't care about him…" he took in a breath through his teeth, "…what he thinks about it is his own business…but I'd retire as his enemy." Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I don't want the baby to end up like I did." He slowly shook his head, "continuing to fight with him wouldn't do any good with that." His jaw tensed angrily.

"That's something I've never got…Why do you _hate_ him so much?" He fidgeted in his seat.

"I'll spare you the sob story of how I was shunned by him from the moment I left my planet…" She leaned forward with interest and he sighed, smiling a bit. He folded his arms over the back of the chair and rested his chin atop of them.

"I had a fairly standard childhood…I came from…what you might call a broken home…" He started in, telling her the story of his younger years. Occasionally he would look up to see if she was listening, which he found she always was. The entire time she quietly watched him, absorbing his words and interpreting his expressions. She never once interrupted or questioned why he had done the things he did; every now and then she would smile and nod or shake her head in sympathetic agreement.

"I figured that that was just my destiny…and that was just how my life was going to be." He lifted his head from his arms, sitting up, "_you_ know how the rest unfolds…" He shrugged self-consciously as he looked up at her, "I've…never told anyone my story, before…"

"That wouldn't be the first time I've heard that…" She slowly sat up as well, shaking her head. "I'm…_so _sorry about your home planet…I couldn't even begin to imagine being the _last one…_and I never realized that he was like that when he was younger…I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault." He shrugged, "but it's nice to finally have someone who wasn't there, listen…Minion was, so it's not really the same…" She smiled warmly, nodding and moving closer.

"Your secret's safe with me." She looked down and brushed the hair from out of her face, "It's nice to know the father of my child isn't as cold hearted as everyone thinks…" He laughed, standing up.

"Ha! Well, I don't know…you say that now, but when labor kicks in, I'm sure your opinion will be swayed otherwise." He stood up, and she laughed back.

"I'm gunna' go check on the machine…it should be done by now, I think."

"Ok." She smiled as she leaned forward, her hand laying over her mouth and legs crossed. At least he had a sense of humor.

Her brow twitched not long after, feeling a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. The aches had yet to go away, but this was a much different, more abrupt pain.

He retreated back to the machine, finding that the sound had slowed down. He pressed a number of buttons, pulled down a lever, and a slip of paper began printing. He ran his hand over it anxiously as it slid out, watching for the dotted line at the top signaling it was finished. He ripped the end off and began to read it, twirling on his heels back in the direction of the elevator. Though the more he read it, the more peculiar he found the data. His eyebrows slowly pressed together in confusion and his jaw dropped slightly. He took a step back as his eyes swiped side to side faster, holding the paper closer to his face as if the data would change.

"Oh, no…" The worried words fell from his mouth and spilled to the floor as he took another step back and leaned against a wall. He held the paper back to his face, hoping he had misread, but then dropped his arm and rubbed his forehead with a hand. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"How am I going to…" His voice choked off as the thoughts spun through his head. She would have to hear it, and she was waiting for him. He took in a deep, though raspy breath as he stood up, and walked slowly to the elevator.

He silently appeared on the second floor, but did not move until she spoke. She noticed his grim expression, and she blinked with worried confusion.

"Megamind?" Her voice resonated in the empty metal lair, stinging with each echo as it hit him, "What's wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>If you think you're catching on, shhh! XD Of course I love reviews, but please don't try to guess with what's coming in one (let people guess themselves) XD <strong>

**Sorry for those of you who have been following 'A Desperate Villain Is A Very Dangerous Thing' I'm still contemplating on some things, and this story I've been able to get through faster…**

**For those of you wondering, when Megamind is explaining his childhood '**_**here', **_**this is actually 'where' he's explaining it in the movie (so**_** in this story**_**, you're actually seeing where he was when he's monologuing in the movie, so to speak. He's telling the story of his childhood to Roxanne [or he could be telling essentially the same story here, but then telling another form of it again during the movie... *shrug*…..B(….].) I had to tweak it a little so the mood and conversation fits better. (if you guys want, I could edit it so it makes more sense as a **_**conversation**_** rather then explaining a clip [for example, when other people talk, he would have said ' then my dad told me I was destined for-' yada yada] but it kinda' would've dragged on since you guys already know the story and that sort of thing can just be assumed)**

**I thought it kinda' added a nice touch. *Shrugs* **

**UGHHH I wish I had reworded that second chapter with Metro…I didn't want that to seem linked with here. }B[**

**(-.-...sorry about the length of the author notes...)**


	7. Lost

"What's wrong?" She stood up now; her voice more urgent as he had began to move towards her.

"Roxanne…I…" He stuttered, lost for words. He looked down at the paper again, as if to find the perfect explanation printed there. He shook his head and crumpled up the sheet, throwing it to the ground.

"What?" She demanded. He was only a few feet from her now, his eyes bleak and posture wavering.

"…Is there anything you've not told me? Any symptoms that may've seemed abnormal?" She blinked, trying to think back.

"I-I've been sore, today…but…." She looked back up at him, "why?"

"Roxanne…I don't know how much you know about pregnancy…but the data the machine's giving me…" He let out a breath of air, "your hCG level is decreasing….and from what I can tell from the data…fairly rapidly…" He took another step toward her, but she took a step back away from him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He bit his lip.

"…hCG is a hormone that your body gives off when you're pregnant…" She shook her head, unsure.

"But it's decreasing…to my knowledge, it looks like it began very recently...perhaps sometime earlier today."

"W-…hold on, what are you saying?" she began, her eyes shifting nervously. He took in a long, deep breath, but spoke quickly,

"Roxanne, you _were _pregnant, and that means it _**is **_poss-"

"_Were?_" She yelped with panic as she felt her eyes gloss. He took a few more anxious steps toward her, but the distance between them never closed. She folded her arms across her chest as if to curl into a ball standing up, unable to look at him.

"Roxanne, you have no _idea _how incredible it is that you were _able_ to get pregnant…me not being human, that's astounding…and the stress couldn't have he-"

"The _stress? _You're saying I killed my own child?" Her voice broke off.

"No, _no_! Roxanne, these sort of things happen all of the time, please, _no_…" He surrendered his hands. If only she'd let him _help_…comfort her in some way.

"I just _started _getting used to the idea! I-I just _found out! _Now it's _gone_?" Her entire body shook with pain, and he couldn't stand it anymore. He rushed toward her, embracing her tightly with his head resting against hers and his arms wrapping around her waist and back. He suspected she would fight him, which was why he held on so tight, but was surprised to find that her body began to break down as if she'd pool to the floor if not in his arms. Tears ran down her face as she shook her head,

"What's wrong with me…?" Her voice trickled away.

"Nothing, Roxanne. It's just something that happens. Please, nothing's wrong with you. Me being different, it was more likely to happen, I'm sure. You're body wasn't familiar with it. _Please_..." Her arms uselessly dropped away from being folded between him and herself and she weakly wrapped her arms back around him. Her face rested back against his and she shut her eyes as if it'd shut away the thoughts. People always say that the motherly instincts can sometimes heighten your senses, a sort of peaked tuning for sensitivity and touch. But it was still very early, and she didn't even know what she would be feeling _for. _A boy or girl...the regular ivory white that she was, or the uniquely facinating and otherworldy blue that he was...She didn't even know what color eyes to expect. Both her parent's eyes were blue, and his eyes were green, of course...but she had no knowledge of what color his parent's eyes were.

So that was it; her nameless and mysteriously unique child would be lost forever. The only one of it's kind; its father was the last of his people, and she or he was the only one to be created with both his and her human DNA. And the only reason it was gone, was because her _body _couldn't adjust quickly enough, or didn't know what to do. It was as if nature _itself _was rejecting him. Like it knew he didn't belong here. She began to question even herself, so this was just how life was? Nature had some way of limiting what goes on where, and we would just have to deal with it.

"Roxanne…this is _not _your fault…"His tone was desperate as he held her tighter. He was now supporting most of her weight, careful that if he'd let go, her legs would give way and she'd fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, her words choppy as she buried her face into his neck.

"For what?"

"The _one chance_ there could've been someone else like you again…now it's _gone._"

"Don't worry about that, Roxanne. Please…_just _passing on my genes is the _least _of my worries…" He massaged her back with a hand, "we could have adopted and I would've been just as happy."

"You don't mean that. It's not the same."

"It would be if _you_ were with me…" Her mouth opened involuntarily and as an effort to close it, she rested her face against his chest. She took in a breath and she felt his smell begin to act as an anesthetic; his warm breath gingerly crept over her shoulders then down her back. His soft and protective hands gently wrapped around her and, to her surprise, she felt safe. _Truly _safe, a comfort Metro Man had certainly never reached.

They stood there silently for a good amount of time, though once her legs began to regain their strength enough to stand on their own, she slowly but reluctantly took a step away from him. He watched her cautiously, keeping a hand on her shoulder.

"W-we can keep this a secret…" She wiped her eyes with her sleeves, her words desperate to be positive, "…but if you stop kidnapping me, people will get suspicious… Metro Man especially…I'll have to learn to hate you…I-I'll just…give me some time before you kidnap me again-" He held her face with both hands, her eyes drowned his with agony as his burned into hers. He clamped his eyelids shut then looked away, searching for an answer elsewhere. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed something lying on a nearby mechanism and he shook his head, looking back.

"Roxanne…I won't do that to you." His voice was defensive as he stepped toward her, forcing her to step back. His one hand then never fell away from her face, though as she watched him, her hand covered over his nervously.

"What?"

"You can't pretend like this never happened…I won't make you suffer like that." He had backed her farther toward the mechanism. All he had to do now was reach for it…

"Megamind, what are you talking about?" Her voice was frightened now. Her hand tightened around his and he stopped abruptly, his voice low but urgent.

"So you won't pretend." He grabbed for the forget-me-spray behind her, and she caught a quick glance of it. She shot a look back with alarm and attempted to recoil away from him.

"_No!"_

"Roxanne, listen to me…" Gathering the spray in his hand, he held her face again, resting his forehead against hers and staring into her. "You don't deserve this pain…it'll be as if it never happened…"

"N-" She was cut off by the sensation of spray hitting her face, and her legs became weak again. He supported her entirely in an embrace once more as her consciousness trickled away and fell into a deep sleep. He looked up, his eyes blank and lifeless as he held her.

"After having lunch with Metro Man, you went back to your apartment…" He never looked down at her face as he recited the replacement story; it wasn't his right to anymore as she lost memory of the last two weeks.

"You had dinner, went to bed…and woke up the next day to report for KMCP-" He was careful with what he had planted, if he said that she had any type of significant interaction, it could be brought back up later…and therefore could cause confusion. His voice was robotic as he pushed all emotion away that could tamper with the covering memories.

It took him a while to get through an entire two weeks of predictable replacement memories, going long into the night and pushing into morning hours. Though once done, he finally, though cautiously, looked down at her sleeping face and scooped her up into his arms. He headed down the elevator, and made his way toward the jetbike.

* * *

><p>He took her back to her apartment and parked the jetbike back over her balcony. Still holding her in his arms, he pulled out his dehydration gun from its holster, shot the lock, and walked in to the silent, dark home. There was a faint breeze and the only light that shone through was the stars and moon from outside, though it was just enough to see shapes as he walked through the apartment. He had been here enough already to know the general setup.<p>

He walked down her hallway and into her bedroom, gently setting her on her bed. He leaned forward, pushing her bangs away from her forehead and settling a soft kiss there. He then anxiously rested his forehead against hers and whispered,

"Our secret is safe with me."

He slowly disappeared back down her hallway, weaving through the dark obstacles. He carefully shut the balcony door behind him, and left silently on the jetbike.

* * *

><p><strong>This <strong>_**was **_**a tragedy/angst story, so it wasn't going to be **_**happy**_**… :/... Sorry if this sounded...somewhat predictable or overused. ****I'm sorry, I'm such a sick person…I'm going to make myself cry the next time I watch the movie and the rain scene…T-T...****The next chapter may be short, but I know I still have to tie up some loose ends so I still have a few more chapters to go. ****You may've noticed a few bits and pieces of this was taken from a little drabble-thing that I had thrown into 'The Villain Life'…that collection has actually kinda' become my recycling can. Lol This **_**story**_** was actually based off of chapter 4 which I had initially worked on as just a little short story, but it erupted into this after I typed most of it. I hadn't gotten as far as her looking through her closet.**

**I know this may be just pouring lemon juice on the wound, but I can't help but look for music that may just fit this chapter or work as background noise…**

**ht tp: / /ww w.y ou tu be. co m/w atc h?v =9G Yol eoU RBM (or just look up 'Silent Murder' by Story Of The Year if it doesn't work)**

**(sorry about the spaces, just take them out…fanfiction is weird about links…)**

**In fitting this story, the song is very metaphorical…****(hense, 'watch the fire burn out'… watch the memories between them fade away…or, watch her feelings for him fade away. The name of the song I wouldn't like to think would reference the miscarriage, more as just, again, her loosing her feelings for him…along those lines.)**

**I need to think of better chapter names...sorry again about the author notes...-.-...**


	8. In Plain Sight

Megamind slowly parked the jetbike and slid off the seat, dragging his feet as he walked through the lair.

'_It'll be as if it never happened…'_ his words echoed in his head like a broken record, '_it's better this way…I don't belong with-" _He clenched his teeth, '_dammit! Why didn't I look into this earlier? None of it would have happened in the first place…and why did I have to __**push **__her that day? Why couldn't I have just left her to figure out the problems with Metro Man herself…she would've continued to hate me…and things would have gone like they should have…' _He rested a hand on a nearby contraption to regain his balance, '_this is just sick and immoral…she can't ever find out about this…she'd flip at the very notion of having a child with me…o-of us…_'He shook his head as the memories flooded back, and what her reaction to the _cause_ of the child may be, 'I_ can't cause her that trauma. In her mind it might result somewhere in the category of rape.' _He stood up and threw his hands in the air angrily at himself, '_but that's exactly what I aim for to be, right? To be the most evil person on the planet. __**Well, **__I guess I achieved my goal!'_ He thought sarcastically and furiously to himself. He breathed in a choppy breath of air, and then took a step back.

'_But she's right…I can't __**stop **__kidnapping her…if I do, it'll cause attention…and I can't have her guessing and trying to figure out if something's changed…I'll have to keep it how it was…but more controlled, from now on; I can't rely on Metro Man saving her from a bomb strapped to her chest or saving her from a conveyor belt at exactly the right moment. Nothing especially that's increasingly dangerous as time goes on…' _He covered his face with his hands, '_I can't believe I've done this to her…'_

"Sir?" His eyes snapped up to the familiar voice. Megamind sniffed, trying to gather himself.

"Minion?…You're back early…" He conjured up to say, though looked away as Minion walked toward him.

"No…actually…I'm a day late. You must've lost track of the days; what've you been working on?"

"I…I've not." Minion raised an eyebrow at him.

"…well then, why are you up so late?"

"It's nothing, Minion. I was heading to bed, now. Tomorrow, first thing, though…we spray paint more of the panels outside the lair...it'd be less obvious."

"Sir? …Is… something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you sure…?"

"I'm fine!"he snapped back before walking off.

* * *

><p>Roxanne sat up and yawned, stretching as she looked out her window. Her eyebrow twitched as she glanced out the window, and the time registered.<p>

"Oh, god! I slept in!" She jumped out of bed and ripped open her closet door. She pulled out the first thing her hand made contact with, and struggled to get it on. She scrambled for her cell phone, finding it on her desk, and quickly dialed Hal's number. He picked up almost immediately

'_Yo, Roxie! Where've you been?'_

"I'm sorry, Hal..I guess I slept in." she rushed out her bedroom door then froze. '_Crap! They're picking up garbage today, too…' _With her phone cradled between her shoulder and ear, she quickly reached in her bathroom, blindedly pulled out the plastic bag full of garbage, and rushed toward her kitchen. She threw it in the black trashbag underneath her kitchen sink, and tied it.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why…my alarm must've not gone off…" She pulled out the bag and tied it shut. "I'm heading out the door _right _now. I still have time, right?"

'_Yep…but you'll have to be fast.'_

"Ok. See you then, Hal." She clamped her phone shut, and with the garbage bag clenched in hand, she raced out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>#$1&amp;*!FFFF…..-.-…I had tried posting a comment on Dreamwork's youtube channel….big long rant about how awesome the movie is and how it deserves a sequel….I failed to copy my comment before I posted it, and I exceeded the 1000 character limit…so I lost it….%#$#$&amp;! (more keyboard smashing) UGH I'll do it again, later! Haha<strong>

**Again, like I said…short chapter; the next one may be, too.**

**Thank you to Karen B Jones (fanfictions' being weird about me posting it right)for reminding me that Roxanne had the pregnancy tests in the garbage still. XD Forgot about that…so I just had her blindly rush out with it after being late for work. **

**I've hit a rut with the other two stories I'm working on (as if that's a surprise with the Megamind/incredibles crossover? B( ….I would personally create a voodoo doll symbolizing writers block just to set it aflame and torture it ….B[**

**Ok, I'm rambling now…sorry 'bout that…**


	9. Like Before

-_A few months later-_

"Minion…You get Roxanne this time, ok? I…have to make some last minute adjustments." Megamind said as he handed Minion the knock-out spray.

"Oh…ok." Minion jiggled the can slightly, "Are you sure there's enough in here? Maybe I should bring the forget-me-stick just in case. Where is it?"

"No, Minion," He said more abruptly then he would've liked, "There's enough…I don't know where the stick is, anyway."

"Alright; I'll be back." As Megamind watched Minion leave in the invisible car, he pulled the forget-me-stick from behind his back and twirled it in his hand. '_The spray works just fine…'_ He threw it off to the side and rubbed his face with a hand. _'First kidnapping since…'_He took in a long breath, '_Nothing's changed…It'll be just like before…and it'll be good to see the results of the spray. She obviously hasn't tried snooping around here for answers, so that's a good thing…' _He bit his lip, '_let's just hope it doesn't evoke any memories being back here…'_

* * *

><p>"Miranda, can I speak with you for a moment?" Roxanne asked as she walked over to the curly black-haired and blue-eyed woman. Miranda shot a glance over at her and smiled, sitting down with her at a desk.<p>

"Sure. What's up?"

"I've…been having these weird dreams…" The woman shrugged,

"A lot of people have weird dreams."

"But I think this one may be…_significant."_

"How so?"

"Well, in it, it's like I'm looking for something-"

"Is it one of those running-through-the-woods dreams?"

"Nope, I'm just standing but I'll see different shadows fade in and out around me…I can't really tell who they are or really what they're doing; it's too dark. It's almost like I'm watching a play happen around me…like I'm there, but…I can't interact with anything or anyone. I can't move."

"Then how do you know you're looking for something?"

"Because I'm controlling the shadows when they change…like I'm looking through them to find…whatever it is."

"Oh." Miranda fidgeted slightly, "When was the last time you had it?"

"Last night."

"Really? That's not too bad, then. It can't be too significant if it's happened only once."

"No…I've had that same dream every night since I had had lunch with Metro Man."

"Oh." Miranda's eyes widened, "wow…when was that? That was a while ago…"

"It's gone on for a few months."

"You haven't had any other dreams other then that one?"

"Nope."

"Gosh…I'm sorry; I don't know. Maybe there's something you've just not settled with yourself?"

"I hope that's all it is…"

"Well, anyway, Roxanne…good luck." Miranda stood up, opening her arms for a hug.

"Thanks." Roxanne smiled, accepting the hug then waving goodbye. After shrugging on her jacket, she walked out the door of KMCP's station and made her way to the parking lot. As she walked down the stretch of cars, looking for her scooter, she heard an engine approach behind her. She hugged the side for the car to pass, but stopped momentarily when she heard it slow to a stop next to her. She cautiously glanced over and she was hit with the spray, and if it weren't for a mechanical gorilla hand catching her and pulling her into the invisible car, she would've collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p>Megamind caught the sound of the invisible car entering the garage, and he took in a breath of air.<p>

'_Here we go…' _He pursed his lips, waving over a brainbot to lie in his lap as he sat in the swivel chair. He heard them inch up the elevator and the gentle plunk of Minion sitting her down in her chair.

The chair it had all started in.

He heard Minion lift the bag from her head and her familiar gasp for breath.

"Whatdo you want, _now_?" She said with an irritated tone and with a deep breath, he twirled the chair to face her.

"You know _exactly_ why you're here, Ro-…Miss Richi."

"No, really. I don't."

"You are here to lure that enormous mass of muscle to his demise!" He paused momentarily as he watched her. "Tell me, Miss Richi…do you feel…different?"

"Sir…that's not in the script-" Megamind shushed him quickly as he intently watching her. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I'm still a little dizzy from the smell of that bag! Really, what was in that before?"

'_You…_' He wanted to say, but coughed into his fist to cover it up, "so nothing looks maybe…_unusual _to you, or…strange, perhaps?"

"Yep." His heart dropped and took a nervous step back,

"Oh? …What's that?"

"I'm looking at him." She blinked with unamusement without missing a beat. He relaxed and smiled; the same sassy reporter he knew from before. Everything was back to normal. It was bittersweet, knowing her not having to go through the trauma; he couldn't stand to see her again with such a hopeless expression, it were as if all life and light had been drained from her eyes completely. She couldn't even hold her own weight. Yet, he still wished things could have been different. If it meant being with _her_, the woman he had been drawn to since highschool, he'd be more then willing to drop the feuds with Metro Man and ruin his 'evil villain' reputation, especially if it meant he had the opportunity to start a _family_ with her. He had never seen himself as much of a father figure, but if it meant Roxanne wantedto be the mother of _his _child…it would have meant the world to him. The ultimate irreplaceable gift and commitment she'd be willing to share with him for the rest of their lives. Even if he wasn't human.

It comforted him in the thought she already had, once.

But as long as he was a villain and there was a chance for her to remember the pain, he knew the possibility would never rise again. The hand he had been dealt had (always) been grim, but at least he could continue to see her. She wasn't pulled out of his life completely.

He gulped, "Miss Richi…prepare to meet-" He flipped on the screens, "The _Destructosaur_!" Through the screens she saw the platform in the ground gradually part and a large mechanical dinosaur rose out.

"…Meh. It's better then the unicorn."

"Muh-tf…it was _not _a unicorn!" Megamind turned around, holding back a small smile, "it was a highly developed, technically advanced and equine-based mechanism created for destruction and mayhem!"

"…that blew up." Minion chuckled behind her but stopped abruptly when Megamind glared at him.

"Every creation lost is an improvement for the ones following." He smiled before hesitantly looking over to Minion to give the word.

"Ok, Minion. Bring her out." He watched carefully as Minion heaved her over his shoulder, but then took the lead out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok…I decided to split this chapter in two…mainly because I've not posted anything in a long time, and I wanted to get through a little of it since it's been pissing me off…The chapter after this (not the second part of this one) is actually done, but…B( I can't seem to get through this coming part...<strong>


	10. Fate

"Is this _really _necessary?" Roxanne scolded them as the t-rex grasped her in its claw and it stomped into town, making loud shrieks as it left footprints in the concrete and vibrated the nearby buildings.

"Why of course it is, Miss Richi." Megamind glanced down at her from over the side.

"You are _so _lucky I don't get motion sickness or are afraid of heights!" She yelled back irritably as she looked down. People scattered out of the way and screamed as they watched the large feet leave its impressions in the road.

"Any sign of Metro Musk-cles yet?" Megamind asked his fish partner next to him as he peered over the rooftops and through the skyscrapers.

"Nothing yet, sir."

"Seriously, how many words do you_ mispronounce_?" She sighed.

"I don't _mispronounskiate _anything, Miss Richi!"

She just rolled her eyes before hearing a loud rush of air amplify as it drew nearer. A white blur circled them before stationing in mid air at eye level with the massive dinosaur, the sound echoing and catching up with Metro Man as he stopped abruptly.

"Megamind! Up for another round, I see? It's been a while."

"Success comes to those who wait, old friend."

"Only if the intentions for success are genuine!"

"Genuinity is determined in the eyes of the beholder!"

"The eyes of evil hold no reasoning for it to be determined _in."_

"_Evil _is free of all the domestic and suppressing boundaries that justice must follow. Therefore evil is not blinded by rules that limits reasoning."

"Limits that always guide the noble to victory! They are absent in evil and that, Megamind, is why you always end in failure!"

"Failure gains knowledge for each following attempts at your demise!"

"Attempts! And that's what they always will be!"

"Would you two get _on with it_? This metal is starting to chafe." Roxanne whined, crushing her eyes shut as she yelled at them both. Megamind stopped abruptly before recovering and blinking.

"Do you hear that, hero? Ro-…Miss Richi does not want to delay your destruction with banter! I can't help but agree with the inevitable." He flipped up a switch and the contraption shrieked, it's red eyes dilating within the mechanism to hone in on the man in front of him. It breathed a blast of fire in his direction, which he began to dodge flawlessly.

"Roxanne! I've been meaning to talk to you…about before-" Metro Man called as he evaded the flames.

"Are you sure this is the right time?" She questioned, preserving the irritation in her tone as she projected her voice.

"Well, I didn't mean what I said, _really_. It came out wrong."

"Really? Then what _did _you mean by it?"

"Hey, hey, _hey! _No socializing with my captive while I'm trying to destroy you!" Megamind yelled back, trying to focus on the controls.

"Roxanne, I was-..I wasn't thinking…"

'_As if that's a surprise…' _Megamind mumbled under his breath, angrily forcing the controls this way and that.

"Sir?" Minion asked, looking over at him.

"Nothing." He replied in a low tone.

"Oh, what a shock…" she rolled her eyes at Metro Man. Megamind smirked a little as he listened to her practically pull the words from his head, but did not look up.

"Look, Roxie, I'm _sorry._ Can you forgive me?"

"Get me out of this thing and I might _consider _it…"

"With pleasure!" Megamind's eyes snapped up to find Metro Man melting away the robot's arm to release Roxanne. He caught her in one arm and with his other, he focused his laser beam at the dinosaur's chest. It threw out sparks as it collapsed in on itself and the legs buckled, bending with the uneven weight.

"Forgot about that…" Megamind huffed.

"Back to the drawing board, Sir." Minion replied as bits and parts of the contraption detonated with a chain reaction. As they watched the mechanism combust around them, flames gaining height, the ground beneath them exploded upwards, propelling them into the air.

* * *

><p>Megamind dazedly opened his eyes, observing the rubble and flaming metal the destructosaur had converted into. He was splayed over a pile of the destruction and debris, half propped up by the scraps behind him. He blinked a few times before gaining better consciousness of the situation around him, the flames distorting some of his vision. A wave of pain crept over his legs and arms, then making its way to his head and core as whispers around him slurred into words. He looked up to find Metro Man land in front of him, setting Roxanne down.<p>

"The 'Destructosaur'? Situation seems a little ironic, don't you think?" Metro Man shook his head, his expression softening the longer the pause drew out, "c'mon, Roxanne. I'll take you home." Roxanne very lightly squinted her eyes at the fallen villain as he came to grips with things, and she tried to ignore the fact Metro Man had rested a hand on her back to lead her away. His chest heaved as he strained to look up at her, cuts and scrapes crisscrossing his body and tattering his outfit. Bruises littered his face and head, red and dark purple tints painting over his cheekbones and jaw line. She shook her head slightly as she examined him in awe and almost...pity? His eyes opened to a more natural level when he heard Metro Man call for her.

"Coming, Roxie?" His eyes swiped back to her to nervously anticipate a response and she pursed her lips, resiliently pressing her eyebrows together and responding back.

"Be right there." She called back, not looking away from him until after she said it and slowly retreated to the hero. His arms buckled as he tried to sit up, resting a hand over the side of his head and temple. The fog was beginning to clear as he attempted to stand, his legs still rediscovering their balance. She was going with _him._ The man he had devoted his life to destroy and had driven him into this life. He lifted his wrist to his face and managed to speak into it, "brainbots, find Minion and take him back to the lair." He dropped his arm away out of exhaustion then heard cheers around him as he felt the presence of guns lock onto his location.

"Hands up where we can see them!" A policeman yelled as he cautiously approached him, though Megamind did not comply.

"No…" The word barely fell from his mouth as he watched Metro Man and Roxanne inch away.

"Last warning!" The policeman called again, which seemed to catch Roxanne's attention as she turned to watch. The cop pulled Megamind's arms behind him as a handful of others grabbed him, though he to paid no attention.

So this was how it was meant to be? Metro Man was rewarded with Roxanne and praise from the city, while he got to rot in prison. He had the privilege to escort her home and be her hero right after he had to erase all of her memory of any connection and relationship between him and Roxanne. He got to zoom right in and take her from him. Megamind's eyes narrowed viciously and jaw tensed, his muscles still wavering.

"No." He stated firmly and in a flash out of pure adrenaline, he pulled away from the cops and pulled out his dehydration gun. He aimed for the hero and shot after him, but the blast was dodged and before he could aim again, a cop pulled down his arm and locked the two together in cuffs.

"C'mon, Roxanne. You don't want to see that." Metro Man pulled her to look at him, holding out a hand as an offer to fly her home. She blinked as she glanced between the two scenes, Metro Man's offer and the reckless villain that was being forced to drop to his knees.

"…Thanks." She finally said, accepting his hand and allowing him to take her back home.

* * *

><p>Megamind was shoved into his prison cell, though he didn't move from his position with his hands now bound to the front of him. He felt the warden approach the door's porthole from behind.<p>

"Life sentence number 53, Megamind. You're lucky you're the only one of your kind, otherwise capital punishment would be without question." Without any other movement, Megamind blinked up to the TV screen, watching Metro Man's interview and ignoring the warden's threat.

'_No, I can assure you that Metro City will always be protected from Megamind's evil clutches. No life will ever be lost in his doing as long as I'm around. Roxanne, you'll always be in safe hands with me, I'll never let him hurt you." _Megamind's jaw tensed angrily and his emerald eyes were vindictively and irrationally fierce, nearly glowing in the dim prison light. His words were simple, yet eerily dark.

"No life will be lost…" He agreed, "except for your own."

Love can drive a man to insanity; and an insane, lethal supervillain is a force beyond recognition.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha HA! Finally done with this chapter…lol Sorry this took so long. I'm terrible with writing banter(as far as metaphors go...like the 'microwave of evil' lol. Why this took so long to get through). XD I'm not even sure if what they said makes complete sense. haha<strong>


	11. Recollection

**-Five years later…after Button Of Doom, but a month or two before the re-creation of the museum opens.-**

* * *

><p>Roxanne looked around her apartment with her hands on her hips and sighed. The majority of her stuff had already been packed into cardboard boxes and garbage bags; the place looked empty. Soon her apartment would be completely bare, stripped of all of her belongings and she'd be moving in with Megamind. It seemed weird; she never thought she'd see the day when she'd be living in the same lair she had been kidnapped in for most of her life. In a way, she <em>had <em>lived there, being there so frequently.

She walked down her hallway and into her bedroom with a few boxes and bags to begin sorting things out in there. She opened her closet, pulling clothes off the pole and throwing them on her bed. She continued raiding her closet space before she made it to the back, seeing an old cardboard box.

"I remember this…" She laughed, pulling it out and sitting with it on her bed. She pulled up the flaps to find all sorts of different reminiscent items, a stack of holiday cards, her old highschool IDs, a small strip of wood from her first apartment, a small stuffed bear she had since she was a baby, and among other things (there was a cluster of jewelry and trinkets from her infamous old cameraman that she was a little upset with herself that she hadn't sold or given away yet). She pulled out a stuffed purple rabbit that she hadn't remembered, but assumed it was from Hal. He had given her so many things she had began to loose track of it all. Though she twitched an eyebrow when she pulled out an odd metal bracelet.

'_How did this get in here?' _The open circuits and label told her it had been something Megamind created, but she had no idea of how it got there or why she had it. Come to think of it, why would it be in _there? _It had to have some sort of significance for her to put it in there, but it seemed she'd remember what it was. She heard a knock on the door, and pushed the metal thing into her pocket.

"Coming!" She yelled out, running to the door and opening it.

"Hello, Roxanne. This stuff over here you have all packed?" Carlos asked with a heavy Puerto Rican accent as he walked in, pointing to the boxes that were stacked atop of each other.

"Yep. Thank you for the help, Carlos." She said as she picked up some boxes herself.

"I can't believe you're leaving, Roxanne. How long have you been here?"

"I know…Eight years I think?" She laughed with him and walked out her door, and down to Carlos's blue truck. She packed in her armful before Carlos walked around to her to pull her in for a hug.

"It won't be the same around here without you." He said, patting her on the shoulder and she smiled back. Carlos was one of her oldest friends, and though she could always stop by and see him, it wouldn't be the same; it was like moving away from a college roommate that she had entrusted all of her secrets to. He had seen her at her worst and best days and he came to know most the people that had came in and out to visit her. He had even been subject to Megamind's dehydration gun a few more times then she probably knew.

"I'll come back and visit. I promise."

"I would like that, just…I know he can get…_jealous_…and I don't want to send the wrong impression…and be dehydrated again." She laughed.

"I won't bring him…I know he can." She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's predictable personality, and walked back up to her apartment. They made a few trips as they hauled out boxes and furniture before shipping them over to the lair.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again, Carlos! Your help really means a lot. I still have some things I need to get which we can probably get the rest of in a few more days of small trips like this." Roxanne said as she set down a box by one of the mechanisms in the main room.<p>

"Su bienvenida, Roxanne. No problem." He nodded, and Megamind held out a hand to him.

"Yes, thank you. Erm…no hard feelings about the dehydrating thing, right?"

"No, no. Nothing personal. You do promise to take care of her though?" Carlos shook his hand.

"Of course."

"It's interesting that the last person she wanted to see is now who she is moving in with."

"Yeah…I know." Megamind smiled back.

"Ok, you three." He shot a glance over at Minion as well, "see you soon." Carlos walked out.

"Sir, I'm going to head down and work on the invisible car. The cloak is getting a bit faulty."

"Ok, Minion." Megamind smiled as Minion walked out. Roxanne turned to him, her hands anxiously resting on her hips.

"Megamind, do you know where this is from?" She questionably pulled out the bracelet, flipping it this way and that in her hand.

"It looks kinda' familiar…but I don't know how it got in my apartment?" She handed it to him.

"Oh, wow! That was the prototype of the holowatch…I haven't seen that thing in _years_…not since…" His heart dropped and his eyes widened, instantly turning away.

"What?" Roxanne asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing; it probably just caught on something when I was kidnapping you." His voice was oddly rushed, and Roxanne, being a reporter, was an expert in body language.

"But…I would _think _if I had it in my old box…and it being what it is, I would remember how I got it…or at least putting it in there." She cocked an eyebrow, taking a step towards him, "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Trust me, I'm sure it's nothing. We don't need it anymore, we can throw it out." There was definitely something wrong in his tone, and she pulled his shoulder around to make him look at her.

"There's something you're not telling me. Megamind, no more lies. Why was that in there?" The words struck him, and he began to slightly tremble nervously. She was right; he had promised not to lie to her anymore…but _that _was just out of the question, right?

"No." His voice was soft and pleading, which her eyebrows pulled together with frustration at.

"_What?_ So there _is _something you're not telling me. Megamind, I swear-"

"I can't."

"I'm pretty sure you can." She shook her head, "God, I can't believe you! After you already-" He looked up at her, taking a step closer. He knew she wouldn't let up on him now; there was no way of getting past her. She could read him like a book. He knew this wouldn't turn out well any way he took, and lying to her anymore then he had already wouldn't help anything. Him being the hero now, it was more understandable for her to know, even with as much as it would pain both of them for the memories to resurface. He pursed his lips before shutting his eyes tight and holding her face with trembling hands. He couldn't look at her at this point.

She froze as they stood there; the gesture seemed…_familiar._ He had never done it as Bernard and certainly hadn't now that they were really dating. She felt compelled to cover a hand back over his. This was definitely _not _like him, and his eyebrows pressed together worriedly. His voice was slow and precise, though increasingly nervous.

"Do you remember…when Metro Man took you out for lunch?"

"Ye-hold on, how do _you _know about that?"

"What all do you remember about after it?" His voice was just as shaky as his hands.

"I-I went home and-" She shook her head and shrugged before squeezing his hand as she watched his face, "I went to work the next day, there wasn't-"

"No. Think harder." He nervously took her hand and pressed it against his chest. _God was he trembling…_

This gesture seemed oddly familiar too. But he hadn't done that before, had he? His pulse was racing like crazy, and Roxanne involuntarily looked around her, their surroundings and situation seeming as if she had seen this before. Her thoughts drifted back to the dream she still had since five years ago, and the images were beginning to familiarize. The lighting in the lair and his position began to connect with the shadows.

"I…" She tried to focus in on each dark shadow, and realized he definitely was in…a significant amount of them.

"I…Megamind…what _did _happen after I got home?"

"What did you think initially?"

"I got home and reported the news the next day…it was a slow week…"

"Two weeks." His eyelids cracked open, "Does anything about those two weeks sound…strange?"

"Megamind, you're not making any sense."

"I did not kidnap you for those two weeks or the next few months after… do you remember…" He gulped in a breath, "do you remember my voice during then?" The whispers in her dream _did _sound like him, now that she thought of it. They were so distorted, but as he held her hand against his chest, a significant phrase popped up.

"You don't have to be afraid…" She recited questionably, and he desperately squeezed her hand in a plea for forgiveness.

"…I'm not…soulless." He echoed hopelessly.

And that's what did it. Her hearing those words directly from him connected the sounds and images from so long ago. Some clicked right off the bat, while others stayed foggy. The conversations and dialogues…the emotions felt during them, the gestures they made, all flooded back. She gasped as the alien memories intruded her mind, as if the key to Pandora's box was forced into her hand to open it and he felt her tense in fear. He knew it had clicked, and he dropped his hand away from her in respect, as impossible as it felt.

"Megamind, wha-…how did…_why_ did…" She took in a sudden gasp of breath.

"I'm s-" He whimpered, his legs ready to collapse beneath him, "I'm so sorry, I thought I could-…I thought it would…" With as much as was still coming back to her, she oddly was more focused on him.

She hadn't gotten to the end of the two weeks yet.

"I…I wish it would have been…if I had…" His voice cracked. Her eyes widened worriedly as she watched him panic. She had never seen him such a wreck; she didn't think it was possible. She rested a hand on his face, and she saw something that she never would have thought she'd be alive to ever see, never in her life since they had known each other since highschool.

A tear rolled down his face and over her hand as he opened his eyes to look at her. They were filled with a seemingly ancient agony and guilt, something he seemed to have carried with him for a very long time.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, though in a tone that didn't expect forgiveness. She was speechless, she remembered that first night fairly clearly now. The burning in her throat, as if she could feel it again, him connecting to her…

The kiss, which had escalated into something so much more…

"Megamind…I remember what I felt for you that night…why are you so…" a chill ran down her spine as the effect of that night traveled to the memories of the two weeks following. The purple rabbit Hal had gave her for being 'sick', seeing the prototype holowatch falling from her closet, knowing why she needed and used it.

"I… remember why that bracelet was in there…" Her heart raced as her hand instinctively traveled down to her stomach. She shook her head in awe and fear all at once; it was like meeting an old friend she hadn't spoke to or seen for ages. A friend she desperately wanted to and forgotten to miss. Not only had her feelings about the baby resurfaced, but her feelings about him and the entire situation added a new layer and had came back as well.

"I…I lost it?" Her chest heaved slightly and her voice cracked.

"I couldn't stand to see you suffer like that…I didn't want to hurt you anymore then I already did. I thought if maybe I could…things would be…" His tone was clouded with distress. The last bits of memory resurfaced, right up to the point she felt the spray hit her face and him supporting her disoriented, then blacked out body.

"You…erased my memory of it?" She shook her head, "Why? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Hundreds of questions swirled through her head, all wanting to jump out at once, "You've known this for five years?…a-and you continued to kidnap me?" Her heart thumped against her chest in her own guilt as she thought back about a month or two ago, "and…I _said _those things to you in the rain? After I-_we_…almost had a baby…" Her own voice escalating into a panic, "why did you let me _do that _to you? What were you-"

"I don't know what I was thinking, Roxanne…I-I was hoping I could fix it…you were so upset…" He shook his head, "When I was Bernard…I wasn't sure what to think _or _do. But then the feeling sparked back up and…I thought it'd be safe…me not being…_me_. I kept kidnapping you because as you had brought up…people would get suspicious. _You _would get suspicious. I couldn't have you snooping around here. I couldn't change _how _I kidnapped you, I didn't know how much it'd take for these memories to come back."

"What about Metro Man? With you trying to destroy him?"

"Part of it was…the standard villain-hero thing. Do you remember the story of him and I?" It had been foggy, but when he brought it up, it cleared.

"You two in elementary school and-" She looked up, "and your home planet?"

"Him always getting what he wanted. I got to go to jail while he _escorted _you home…he got to be the good guy jumping in and saving you in a perfect life after I just erased your memory of anything between us and got to go to prison. It was…a number of things."

"Oh…" She looked off, then went back. "So…I was _pregnant _for two weeks? Looking back on it now…I-I guess I can understand your thinking…but I really wish it could have been different…as much as I _want_ to be…_furious_ at you…I don't think I can." She shook her head as she watched nearly all of his muscles twitch and ache in pain, "look at what this has done to _you. _I dumped you after we almost had a baby-"

"Roxanne, don't-"

"You've had to keep this a secret for _five years…_having to act as if nothing happened, no matter what I said or did to you. You came up with a replacement story so I wouldn't go through the same thing…and though I never would have wished in a million years to forget about my child-"

"You're trying to turn this around. Roxanne…please-" His mouth opened involuntarily.

"I understand why you did it." He flinched when she slowly took his ungloved blue hand in hers, "I don't know of anyone else who could handle that…it's unreal." she gently rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand after slowly stepping toward him.

"I can't really say that I've kept my sanity." He shook his head, slightly pulling up the corner of his mouth in opposition and twitching an eyebrow as he watched her. She chuckled softly and nervously as her eyes glossed, "I've fallen in love with you three times now. That's gotta' be some sort of record." His eyes widened and he inhaled a breath of air as he heard her say it.

"Back then…then again when you were Bernard…and after I dumped you, course, between then, I can't _really_ say I stopped…" He breathed out nervously.

"Or it was just luck." He murmured.

"In my favor." She shook her head, "I don't know of any other person who can say that they had the opportunity to unknowingly fall in love with the same person twice. I'm pretty confident in my choice." She rested her head against his neck and gingerly wrapped her arms around him. He needed the connection.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" She breathed into his neck, calming him down a little. They had been officially and 'publicly' dating for about a month or two since he had defeated Tighten; things had still been pretty new. But not until now had she realized just how starved he really was for affection.

"Yes…do you remember how we weren't sure how it was possible for you to get pregnant?" She nodded without looking up, but her eyebrows twitched.

"Why?"

"Do you know how 'universal blood' works? How it's usually accepted in any blood type?" She looked up then.

"Yeah?"

"My DNA works kinda' in the same principle, I think."

"Wow…" She chuckled, pulling him closer, "is that it?"

"No…" He smiled and chuckled back, "I don't know how we're going to explain this to Minion…and you got rid of that pepperspray, right?" She shook her head with a laugh and tenderly gifted him a kiss, his tense, unsure lips softening the longer she stayed as he made an increasingly thankful realization.

He wouldn't have to give her up again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok…sorry if this was probably uncanon, though I guess it kinda' had to be to work. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to add anything before this…but I couldn't think of anything. B(<strong>

**:/….and I can't think of really anything else to follow…other then them maybe trying again…But I've done so many stories with that…lol (If I get some ideas thrown around, I guess I'd still like to) I was also thinking maybe add a bit where they **_**do **_**explain it to Minion, but it might be a little repetitive…lol**

**I've also come to really like Carlos's character...idk why; maybe because you hear his name in the movie, but you don't actually see him? -shrugs- I love giving backgrounds to circumstances and people; so you can look at a person a totally different way or understand them or their motives better. A lot of the reason I think I made this story; if all of this actually happened, Roxanne's words would have had a lot more weight in the rain...and I honestly can say that I can't watch the rain scene in the same way when I think of it in terms of this... it's so much more sad to me now. lol**

**(I was a little hesitant to upload this chapter...not only because I wasn't sure how it'd turn out, but I really didn't **_**want **_**to be done with it. XD It was a little bittersweet to finish.)**

**What do you guys think?**

_**Please**_** review… lol I've found myself literally keeping a tab on my e-mail and hoping I'd get one. xD**


End file.
